Apuestas son Apuestas
by MikeRyder16
Summary: Las apuestas son buenas siempre y cuando se ganen a favor, aunque tener esté tipo de castigo por parte de la dulce Yuzu, no tienen un punto negativo(Leve HxK e IxR, con toques de la adorable Yuzu)


**¡Hola… hola!… de nuevo por aquí, y como estaba viendo… bueno en realidad solo estaba escuchando la narración del clásico de clásico Chivas vs América, pues se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño OS acerca de esto y pues claro con un poco de HK XD… Bien obviamente esto es un AU, así que disfruten…**

**_BLEACH SU ENTORNO Y PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN ABSOLUTO, SI NO A TITE KUBO QUE SIGUE HACIENDO DE LAS SUYAS CON EL MANGA XD_**

**"****Apuestas son Apuestas"**

-Anda mueve las piernas Toushiro, que acaso no quieres ver el clásico de futbol, si seguimos a este paso, no vamos a poder llegar para ver el inicio-, la chica arrastraba a su acompañante por la muñeca de una forma algo brusca.

-No es como si no pudieras ver más del inicio-, el señor seriedad en realidad si estaba ansioso, pero no se dejaría envolver por la chica. –Además, deja de jalonearme que puedo caminar solo-. La chica simplemente ignoró sus protestas y siguió arrastrando al chico, aunque ahora si estaba cooperando, pero solo un poco.

Pasando algunos minutos y algunas calles más adelante el par logró llegar a tiempo al lugar indicado, justo al frente podía leerse a la perfección el cartel que indicaba "Clínica Kurosaki". En fin el par entro en la casa siendo recibidos por la siempre sonriente Yuzu Kurosaki, melliza de la pelinegra, al parecer eran los únicos en casa.

-Hey Yu… ¿papá aún no regresa?-, la pelinegra se encontró con su hermana justo en la cocina.

-Heee… no aún no, y creo que Onii-Chan se retrasó un poco, fue lo que entendí en su intento de llamada -

-O bien, entonces estaremos en la sala viendo el partido de futbol-

-Muy bien Karin-Chan… hola Shiro-Nii, pónganse cómodos en un momento me uniré a ustedes-

El par inmediatamente se alejó a la sala, la pelinegra encendió el televisor y buscó el canal donde se estaba trasmitiendo el partido, rápidamente lo encontró. Tenían tiempo de sobra antes de que el juego empezara y las especulaciones de ambos chicos sobre quien ganaría el juego se estaban poniendo más acaloradas, bueno solo un poco más de parte de la pelinegra, ya que el peliblanco estaba haciendo uso de toda su paciencia. La castaña solo se limitaba a observar y escuchar, no tenía intención de cortar la acalorada discusión de los jóvenes, simplemente se limitaba a comer los aperitivos y bebidas que ella misma había establecido en la mesita frente a ellos.

-Bien esto no nos lleva a ningún lado enano…- apunto su dedo acusador frente a su víctima, el chico solo hizo una mueca de mala gana y se cruzó de brazos aun sin quitarle la mirada de encima –

-Bien… entonces que propones KU-RO-SA-KI-

Huuu eso no iba a buen camino para nada. La castaña solo se hizo a un lado en el sofá, claro si apreciaba su vida no se metería para nada, pero la escena le divertía de cierto modo. Inmediatamente a la pelinegra frunció su característico ceño al estilo Ichigo Kurosaki, contrajo su brazo y apretó sus ojos y su puño para luego volver a acusar al peliblanco.

-Con que esas tenemos E-NA-NO-DE-PRI-MA-RIA-, ahora era el turno del peliblanco para poner cara de pocas pulgas, anteriormente le permitió insultarlo pero ahora era completamente diferente.

-No soy ningún ENANO, evidentemente soy mucho más alto que tú, solo apenas unos centímetros antes de alcanzar a tu hermano-

Los dos chicos se encontraban de frente, muy cerca uno del otro, con sus narices casi, pero solo un poco a centímetros de tocarse, ambos voltearon a ver a la castaña que sostenía en su regazo un tazón de palomitas mirando de forma tranquila la trasmisión antes del partido, pero inmediatamente la piel se le puso de gallina y giro su vista encontrándose con una pelinegra un peliblanco enojados en busca de atención, pero lo que más le incomodó fue que su melliza cambiara su semblante a uno complaciente y feliz que le helo la sangre, el peliblanco no cambio mucho, pero si relajó su entrecejo.

-Neee Yuzu… ¿quién crees que obtenga la victoria?-

-Si Kurosaki, dile a tu hermana que mi equipo es el que va a ganar-

-El mío ganara Toushiro-

-El mío-

-El mío-

-No el mío-

-Tu cabeza está dañada Karin-

.

.

.

.

.

Y nuevamente sus rostros estaban casi cerca cada uno defendiendo a su equipo…

-Será un empate-

-¿Heee?- . -¿Hee?-

-He dicho que ninguno de los dos va a ganar, y será un empate- los dos chicos habían dejado de gritarse mutuamente y a la par voltearon a ver a la castaña con su cara en forma de signo de interrogación.

-No estarás hablando en serio hermanita-

-Si… si lo hago-

-Bien entonces si ese es el caso… mmm… hagamos una apuesta ¿qué dicen?- ahora la pelinegra tenía fuego en sus ojos.

-Bien acepto- el peliblanco se cruzó de brazos tomando una posición recta sobre sus pies de modo que ahora estaba viendo directo al televisor.

-Está bien, creo que puede ser divertido-, la dulce castaña puso su dedo índice sobre su barbilla a modo de pensamiento.

-Bien esto es un acuerdo, ahora las reglas son las siguientes… El ganador tendrá la libertad de dar el castigo al perdedor, sea lo que sea, donde sea y cuando sea-, obviamente la propuesta sonaba algo descabellada, pero a juzgar por la emoción de karin, la sonrisa ladina de Toushiro y la cara angelical de Yuzu, sin duda, cada uno tenía el castigo perfecto para el otro.

-¡HECHO! , corearon el peliblanco y la castaña.

El tiempo paso sumamente rápido, al inició la cara de fastidio de Hitsugaya era de suma evidencia, pues al minuto 15 el equipo de Karin había anotado el primer gol de la noche. La pelinegra no dejaba de molestar al chico con sus constantes insinuaciones de lo malo que era el equipo favorito de Toushiro, y viceversa en un intento por defenderse.

La cara de satisfacción de Karin era enorme, pues acababa de terminar el primer tiempo del encuentro, Yuzu fue de nuevo a la cocina por más aperitivo, los cuales hacían falta debido que la mayoría estaba ahora en el suelo todo gracias a su dulce hermanita que le aventaba al televisor lo que tuviera en la mano **_-"como si eso ayudara al equipo"-, _**pensó un poco molesta la chica. Hitsugaya solo se quedó sumido en el sofá, Karin se había burlado él todo el primer tiempo, y finalmente Karin subió a su habitación a ponerse la playera de su equipo el cual llevaba la delantera.

A los pocos minutos, sabiendo que el segundo tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar, la pelinegra bajó de su habitación con aire de suficiencia en su rostro. Simplemente tomó su lugar entre su hermana y el peliblanco, el segundo tiempo empezó y de nueva cuenta como en le primero la emoción permaneció igual hasta que al minuto 63 el equipo de Toushiro anotó, esta vez la pelinegra recibió algunas críticas por parte del peliblanco, trato de defenderse pero sin mucho éxito.

Minutos después y ya casi al final del partido ninguno de los dos equipos podía anotar otro tanto, Toushiro y Karin veían con cara de miedo la nueva sonrisa macabra que adornaba el rostro de la dulce Yuzu, ahora solo se mantenían alejados de ella. Finalmente sus ánimos se vieron abajo al escuchar el silbatazo final. Inmediatamente la dulce castaña apagó el televiso, y miró a sus próximas víctimas que todavía se encontraban sentados en el sofá queriendo que el inmueble se los tragara.

-Bien… creo que yo he ganado la apuesta-

-EEeee mmm Yu… segura que en realidad quieres seguir con esa estúpida apuesta, eso solo es para niños tontos, así que por que no dejamos todo a un lado y vamos a preparar la cenar-, la melliza pelinegra trato de forma inútil el persuadir a su hermana, pero la mirada que les dedico simplemente hizo que cerrara la boca de nuevo, Hitsugaya simplemente no quiso protestar, si estar con los Kurosaki es peligroso, más peligroso es ver a Yuzu Kurosaki de mal humor, o de tan buen humor respecto a una apuesta.

La castaña volvió a la normalidad pero ahora tenía cara pensante, sin duda eso no era nada bueno.

-Bien, bien, bien… veamos, que es lo que puedo hacer con ustedes-, inmediatamente una ráfaga fría atravesó la espina dorsal de los asustados chicos. –Mmm veamos, no seré tan cruel con ustedes, así que ustedes aran las labores domésticas-, los chicos refundidos es el sofá volvieron as u estado normal después de haber escuchado tan cosa pero no todo está ganado. :v

-Jejejej, creo que no me están entendiendo, ya que aún no he terminado de poner su castigo, así que tengo uno para Karin-chan y otro para Shiro-Nii-, los ojos de la Kurosaki menor volvieron a encenderse con chispas de fuego, haciendo que los otros dos a volverse a asustar como niñitas.

-Para Karin-Chan el castigo es la limpieza de la casa, con todo y todo, por una semana-

-¡QUEEEEEEE!... TODA UNA SEMANA… ¿eso no es mucho tiempo Yu?-

-No, en realidad no, así que ya está decidido, y no hay cambio-, la pelinegra simplemente se volvió a refundir en el sofá junto a Toushiro, el cual tenía una cara divertida respecto a la situación de la pelinegra, pero volvió a la seriedad después de escuchar a la castaña.

-Y Shiro-Nii se encargará de realizar la cena durante una semana y… empezarán esta noche. Iré a tomar una ducha, a descansar un poco, y espero que todo este lugar esté en perfectas condiciones, y que la cena esté lista, porque no quiero que Otou-San y Onii-Chan regresen y encuentres la sala hecha un lio y la cena sin ser lista-, y así como así, la dulce Yuzu dejó la sala para hacer lo que había dicho antes dejando a un callado peliblanco y una impactada pelinegra.

-Creo que en realidad se merece ese descanso ¿no lo crees Toushiro?-

-Si, después de todo ella se encarga de todo eso, y creo que también lo merezco me he quedado mucho tiempo a cenar-, una risita escapó de los labios de la pelinegra y el gesto del peliblanco se suavizo al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Al poco tiempo, Karin y Toushiro terminaron de limpiar el desastre que en su mayoría (si no es que toda XD) había sido culpa de Karin. Inmediatamente los dos se movierón a la cocina donde empezaron a hacer la cena, en su mayoría supervisada por el peliblanco, ya que era bien sabido que la chica Kurosaki era hasta capaz de incendiar el agua, y obviamente no querían a una Yuzu enojada, no señor eso nunca.

La cena fue hecha a su tiempo, los dos chicos estaban felices con los resultados, si bien no era la exquisitez hecha por Yuzu aún quedaba la buena mano de Hitsugaya, que en comparación con la pelinegra él tenía mejor sazón.

-Que tenías planeado obligarme hacer en caso de que mi equipo perdiera-

-Ummm, solo obligarte a hacer mi tarea-

-Oye pero eso siempre lo hago-

-Jejeje seee, pero siempre te quejas de ello, si te lo hubiera dicho sin que fuese una apuesta te negarías de lo contrario no tendrías con que zafarte-

-En eso tienes razón, aun así eso es cruel-

-Vamos no te quejes enano, pero dime, tu ¿qué mu hubieras obligado a hacer?-, la pelinegra se acercó de forma juguetona al peliblanco, y este le sonrió al mismo tiempo en que la abrazaba y rodeaba su cintura con ambas manos. –Mmm eso no lo sé… hay un montón de cosa que me gustaría obligarte a hacer Karin-, la pelinegra se sonrojo de forma furiosa pero no se apartó del chico. –Pero creo que lo que más me gusta y sin duda lo puedo disfrutar sin ganar ninguna apuesta es esto-. El peliblanco tomo el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y beso a la pelinegra de forma suave, pero a medida que el beso duraba el clima también. Karin llevó sus manos por detrás de la nuca del albino despeinando su incontrolable cabello intensificando el anterior beso suave, de nueva cuenta el chico bajó las manos hasta la cintura de la pelinegra.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!-

Ambos chicos dejaron de hacer lo que estaba haciendo muy a su pesar para encontrarse con la cara colérica del chico fresa que los apuntaba con su dedo acusador mirando de una forma amenazante al peliblanco.

-No seas idiota Ichigo y deja a tu hermana en paz, que no vez que ya no es una niña-, la pequeña chica pelinegra de ojos violetas jaloneó a su colérico novio fuera del alcance de su hermana.

-Pero Rukia, que no vez que se la está comiendo-

-Ya cállate de una buena vez idiota y déjalos en paz-, y así como llego se fue.

-¡Ooooo mi querida Karin-Chan y mi segundo hijo se demuestran su amor incondicional!… ¡Masaki nuestra pequeña está creciendo y pronto nos dará nietos!-, la joven pareja solo se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Ooh ya cállate cabra loca- . –Masaki… nuestra querida Karin-Chan me insulta frente a su novio, como pretende que mi segundo hijo me respete también-,

El hombre infantil salió corriendo de la cocina gritando quien sabe cuántas cosas más acerca de su hija a su difunta esposa, se llevaron un tremendo susto, pero lo peor ya había pasado, no cualquiera se atreve a enfrentar a Ichigo Kurosaki por una de sus hermana y salir vivo, o al menos consiente.

-Bueno, creo que me acostumbrare a ver esto durante una semana, pero en realidad vale la pena-

-Jjajaj cállate enano, si todas las noches desde que somos novios eres invitado por parte de mi hermanita a cenar-

-Si pero no siempre tengo el honor de cocinarle a mi temperamental novia-

-Eso es un cumplido-

-Puede ser-

-Eres un idiota-

-Sí, pero soy TU idiota, y tú eres insoportable-

-Si pero ya encontré quien me soportara E-NA-…-

La pelinegra se quedó con la palabra a medias puesto que su novio había capturado de nuevo los labios de ella, en un beso casto y lleno de amor por el otro-

-Creo que mi castigo no fue en realidad un castigo-, la chica observo a su melliza y su novio compartiendo ese hermoso beso, se movió sigilosamente hasta la sala encontrando a su hermano mayor y as u hermana en ley a ser y ensancho más su sonrisa, pues ella había sido la causante de que ese par de novios irregulares al fin aceptaran su sentimientos a causa de una simple apuesta, casos diferentes pero al fin que al cabo una apuesta.

La sonrisa de la castaña no cabía en su rostro.

* * *

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, espero y les haya gustado este pequeño OS, que salió de quien sabe dónde, pero tenía ganas de terminarlo. Creo que es un poco raro ¿ustedes que piensan? Al principio seria solo HK pero pues como el partido del américa y la chivas quedo en empate, pues la dulce Yuzu tenía que entrar en escena XD…Háganme saber todas su dudas, pasen a dejar sus comentarios, todo será bienvenido con el fin de mejorar mi narración, espero y no hay sido diferente de como suelo escribir, si es de esa forma por favor háganmelo saber es de mucha importancia para mi… bien me despido**

**P.D. "sorpresa de verano" está en proceso de actualización, ya tengo la mitad del capítulo, terminado ese, nuevamente seguiré la línea original de la historia, espero y sigan apoyando XD**

**Bye-Bye! ;)**


End file.
